


The tiny knife

by Wendy_lp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cold Weather, Heavy Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, References to Depression, Sad Ending, it's so random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_lp/pseuds/Wendy_lp
Summary: Juy jackson has depression
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	The tiny knife

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little random story that doesn't make sense

Juy jackson has always hated the cold London with its gorgeous, grisly gates.  
It was a place where he felt concerned.

He was a selfish, lovable, hot milk drinker  
With red mole and blonde lips.


End file.
